


Run

by These_atoms_made_a_human



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fear of Death, Original Character Death(s), Running
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22218034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/These_atoms_made_a_human/pseuds/These_atoms_made_a_human
Summary: Yaaay this scenario kept me going through my insomnia and it was way better in my headIt's a bit lovecraftian, playing with an unknow danger and some nice thrill. I think that this vague of a scenario can actually post an adventure to the reader, because everyone's vision of what happened will be differentIt'd be nice to see how anyone that actually reads this garbage imagine their own beast, I'm curious djdndjdAnyway, thank you for your time and atention, have a nice day
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Run

Cold air stung as it travelled down their lungs. Their skin seemed to had been pricked with a thousand needles and the heat their body was producing was acumulating right at their nape, trickilng down their back.  
They had to escape.  
They tried to scan the path beforehand, an useless atempt that only made them lose time. Precious time that could save them.  
As the regret crossed their mind the enviroment changed. A river! Surely that thing wouldn't follow them through the water, right?  
The cold in their lungs worsened as they jumped in the river, mostly jumping their way across while rearing the roar from the beast they had helped release.  
Adrenaline boosted their energy, making their legs move even faster as they left the river behind. They ran faster than ever, despair taking over and making them blindly run through the forest. That same flight response failing to notice the cliff rigth ahead but enhancing the sound of water being moved by something very large. It crossed the river. It was coming.  
Think fast. What to do? Where to go? Is there anything to use as shelter? The thoughts were screaming in their mind as the path finished. Going backwards was no option, so maybe if they were really careful they could go down the cliff. Another roar. Yes, down the cliff it is.  
They jumped, landing on a branch to stop thei fall. Maybe this could work. As they made their way down, the roar continued, frustation and anger filling their ears and it broke the first trees. It was still following them.  
Panic washed through them. Faster, they had to be faster.  
In an atempt to make their way down faster, they started to just drop themselves to the next branch, no even caring about the landing. This worked until they hit the ground.   
When falling on trees one has the option to let the feet loose, while the torso and arms receive the impact, but the moment their feet fell to the ground one of the ankles snaped out of place. Their body lit up with pain and they gave a howl, the beast roaring as a response.  
Pained and afraid, they could only keep going, the progress short and slow. They were out of breath, tired, and the ankle was burning, definetly broken since they couldn't put any weight on it without screaming. But they tried anyway.  
Their body couldn't cary on, the exaustion making itself know and demanding them to stop. Panicking, they decided to sit in a tree roots, hinding from the thing's vision. The moment his body fell to the ground pain escaleted. Not only their ankle was broken. Their hands and belly were bruised and bleeding, their face had scratches all over it, their ear had at some point being cut and only now did they noticed the blood trickling down their neck.  
Realization stetled in as they heard the beast's footsteps.  
Tryumph steps, as only something that got what they wanted could do. They could hear it. The heavy and steady breath, the leafs crumbling under the creatures weight, the silence as the animals wisely ran away.  
They let their head fall back and hit the tree, praying to whatever god that might listen to them to make it go away, to survive this, but if they listened, they didn't care.  
They closed their eyes.  
Cold. The wind stinging at the cuts and bruises in their body. Cold. Their uneven breath freezing as they panted. Hot. As the beast opened their jaws and tore their head off.

**Author's Note:**

> Yaaay this scenario kept me going through my insomnia and it was way better in my head   
> It's a bit lovecraftian, playing with an unknow danger and some nice thrill. I think that this vague of a scenario can actually post an adventure to the reader, because everyone's vision of what happened will be different  
> It'd be nice to see how anyone that actually reads this garbage imagine their own beast, I'm curious djdndjd  
> Anyway, thank you for your time and atention, have a nice day


End file.
